


For all the Innocent Play

by tease



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, incoherent 3am writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is never simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all the Innocent Play

 

They should move off the table.  He can see the ink bleed through the papers he’s dripping sweat and pre-come on.  Probably important _expensive_ documents, by the big WAYNE logo printed proudly on the top of the page.

 

But Dick ignores this.

 

Moans more and faster and _Bruce_ as loud as he can in Bruce’s Wayne Tower office.  On top of Bruce’s brand new oak desk –replacement for the desk Damian ‘accidentally’ set on fire after Dick spoke of _things_ \- with Bruce’s cock slamming deeper and slower than he wants.

 

The ‘jerk’ he means to say comes out as “Jaah,” thanks to a sharp and quick thrust aimed with Batman precision.

 

He feels the smirk oozing from the older man.

 

But before he can raise an arm off the table to swat Bruce he sees starbursts.

 

“Why the rush?” Bruce slows down further, hips gyrating in a maddening circle.

 

“Ah…a _nookie_ ,” Dick tries to thrust back, “on your new desk.”

 

Bruce hums and stops his hips with an iron grip.

 

“ ‘spose to be faster.”

 

More hums.

 

“Like a baptism.”

 

An ah.

 

“Dammit Bruce, are you even listening.”

 

The older man continues on, putting more pressure here and there.  Only enough to make Dick groan under his breath.

 

“Are you… Are you _cataloguing how I feel?_ ”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Dick splutters, “Why would you even-“

 

“For when you’re not here.”

 

And Dick’s penis can’t decide if it’s rising higher to attention at that or if it wants to quit everything.  He’s too turned on to outright quit but he’s figured out enough Bruce-isms to know the admission isn’t as dirty as it sounds

 

 _For when you’re with another._

 _For when you grow tired of this._

 _For when you grow tired of me._

 

And now he wants to hit the man or hug him.  Balls deep in him and still full of insecurities.  Absurd insecurities.  Ones that makes Dick think of the day he can sneak handcuffs to their bedroom.  To show how much control he’s willing to give up.  How much Bruce’s pleasure adds to his own.

 

Actually Dick wants to cry a little.  A lot.  He understands how jaded Bruce feels towards most of society.  He’s seen the worst of it.

 

But love?

 

“Not going anywhere Bruce,” he says, “unless you fire me again.”

 

And that old wound still stings a little but he feels the tension lessen in the room.  A stupid insecurity for a stupider insecurity.

 

He feels Bruce take a shaky breath.  _Was he holding it earlier?_

 

“I’m not going anywhere, big boy,” Dick smiles and wiggles a little, “now unless you _want_ Tim to see us, how ‘bout we go a little faster.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write smut. failed and wrote humor and angst.


End file.
